In the Cage with the Devil
by erimoon
Summary: Pour Adam les années passent et s'étiolent dans la Cage. Il n'y aura jamais de fin...jamais?


**Disclamer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire oui.**

**Note de l'auteure: Cet OS est concacré sur Adam et sur ses pensés alors qu'il est dans la cage. En espérant que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire.**

**In the Cage with the Devil.**

Pour Adam, il n'y avait qu'une réalité.

La Cage.

La plus grosse connerie de l'Univers, avait-il pensé la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux après une chute interminable.

Ceux qui avaient cru qu'une simple cage avait le pouvoir de retenir Lucifer et maintenant Michael, étaient soit complètement naïfs soit des idiots fini.

La Cage, n'était pas une cage. Ce n'était qu'un mot. Un mot choisi parmi tant d'autres, pour désigner la chose suffisamment puissante que Dieu avait crée et capable de retenir un archange. ou dans ce cas ci deux.

La cage était en fait une énergie, sombre et terrifiante, qui vous enveloppait à vous étouffez. Une entité qui n'hésitait pas à vous avalez si vous tentiez de vous échappez.

Comme Adam était humain, il ne voyait rien. Ou plutôt, il voyait le noir de la bête qui les entourait.

De plus, la cage était immensément grande.

Bref, le mélange parfait pour devenir claustrophobe.

Parfois, quand il avait un moment de répit, et par répit il voulait dire quand Lucifer se lassait de lui et allait embêter Michael, il rêvait.

Adam en profitait pour s'asseoir sur le simulacre de sol, qui n'était en fait que du sang et autres joyeusetés auxquels il préférait ne pas penser et il rêvassait.

Dans ses rêves, il n'y avait aucune douleur et sa mère l'attendait à la maison. Elle le réconfortait comme quand il était enfant. C'était ces brefs instants qui éloignaient la folie qui le guettait.

Aujourd'hui, contrairement à l'habitude. Il ne songea pas à sa mère, mais à Sam.

À leur arriver dans la cage, où devrait-il dire après leur chute. Sam et lui avaient atterris tout près l'un de l'autre.

Au début, leur relation avait été froide. Adam conservant toujours une certaine rancœur envers son aîné qui les avait poussés dans la cage. Mais voila, la torture étant ce qu'elle était, les avait rapprochés. Chacun ayant besoin du soutient de l'autre. Finalement, Adam fini par réellement considérer Sam comme son frère.

**Son** grand frère.

Si lui avait sa mère pour ne pas devenir fou. Sam l'avait lui, l'homme avait trouvé en Adam la force de se batte contre la folie, de se battre pour protéger au mieux son petit frère. Évidemment, c'était en vain, mais le geste était là.

Un jour, une apparition avait brisé leur routine.

Castiel…

L'ange avait tenté de remmener Sam comme il l'avait fais quelques années plus tôt pour Dean.

L'ange avait été bien arrogant, se redit pour la centième fois Adam avec humour.

Avait-il réellement pensé qu'il réussirait?

S'il avait eu le corps de son frère, il avait laissé derrière lui le plus important.

Son âme…

En premier lieu Sam s'était débattu pour rester avec Adam et avait aussitôt cessé toute résistance en comprenant ce fait.

Encore aujourd'hui, cet épisode avait le don de faire rire Adam. Ce qu'il aurait donné cher pour voir la réaction de Castiel face au corps sans âme du Winchester.

Et sérieusement, un simple ange réussir à sortir de la cage un corps ET une âme? Cage qui était faite pour retenir sans peine un archange…

L'ironie avait été telle que Sam et lui n'avait pu qu'en rire. Rire qui n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Dans la peur d'avoir perdu l'un de ses jouets, Lucifer les avait torturés avec une énergie nouvelle de même que son imagination.

La deuxième fois qu'ils eurent un visiteur, Sam et Adam étaient enlacés, se rassurant mutuellement après que Lucifer soit partit. À la demande de son aîné, Adam lui racontait les souvenirs qu'il avait de son enfance. Il en était à son 11e anniversaire lorsque Death apparu, tenant admirablement Lucifer et Michael en laisse.

Il est là pour Sam, avait aussitôt deviné Adam.

Sam, entendant ce que la mort avait à lui dire avait demandé à ce qu'Adam vienne avec lui.

-Dean a fait un choix Sam Winchester, toi seul sortiras de la cage.

Face au refus du cavalier, Sam avait tempêté et carrément refusé d'accompagné la Mort.

- Vas-y Sam, lui avait dit Adam tout en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Fais tes adieux Samuel, dit Death. Tu me suivras de gré ou de force, je n'ai pas que ça à faire et ton frère t'attend.

Sam s'était accroché d'Adam, défiant effrontément le cavalier.

-Dean a besoins de toi, avait doucement murmuré Adam.

-Toi, encore plus.

-Je survivrai.

Sam avait laissé tomber un long soupir de découragement.

- Je trouverai un moyen de te sortir de là Adam, lui avait-il dit voyant la mort approcher résolument vers lui. J'y passerai ma vie s'il le faut, mais je te sortirais d'ici.

- Je sais, avait répondu Adam, une larme roulant malgré lui sur sa joue.

Sam l'avait serré une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de disparaître avec Death, le laissant seul avec deux archanges.

Ensuite, l'enfer s'était déchaîné sur lui, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Depuis, des centaines d'années avaient passés.

Et Adam ce demandait ce qui était advenu de son grand frère. Peut-être avait-il eu une famille. Une femme et des enfants qu'il aurait chéris avant de mourir vieux, entouré de ses nombreux enfants et petits-enfants.

Car, il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que Death avait fais en sorte que Sam ne se souvienne de rien. Qui pourrait vivre avec de tels souvenirs sans devenir complètement fou?

Après quelques siècles passés seul à se faire torturé, Adam avait fini par ne plus avoir conscience du temps. Maintenant, une seconde comme un millier d'années pouvait bien s'écrouler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Au loin, il entendit les cris d'agonies d'âmes torturées. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il n'arrivait plus à ressentir de compassion pour eux.

Qui que ce soit, il avait très probablement mérité sa place.

La Cage l'avait rendue sombre et cynique. S'il aurait pu, voilà longtemps qu'il se serrait suicidé, mais il était déjà mort…

Au loin tout en étant à proximité, il entendit une dispute, un murmure comparé aux cris qu'il entendait. Il se permit de souffler un moment, Lucifer était occupé. Restait plus qu'à savoir pour combien de temps et comment il reviendrait de son altercation avec Michael.

Une lumière attira soudainement son attention dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Une faible lumière blanche.

Il resta sur ses gardes, ça ressemblait bien à l'un des tours que Lucifer lui faisait pour le tourmenter.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il se mit debout et marcha en direction de la lumière.

Son calme fini par céder et il paniqua cherchant la présence de Lucifer.

La lumière approchait encore et encore, plus près de lui à chaque instant. Elle lui brûla les yeux par son intensité.

C'est alors qu'il perdit connaissance et n'eut plus conscience de rien sinon du noir aussi terrifiant que rassurant qu'il l'accompagnait depuis toutes ces années.

Une lumière blanche l'aveugla, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux un instant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il posa immédiatement le regard sur le canapé qui gisait au centre d'un cercle de chandelles blanches et retient de justesse un hurlement de joie.

Il laissa cependant un sourire d'une intense satisfaction étirer ses lèvres.

Des pas de course et une respiration saccadée l'arrachèrent un moment à la contemplation de sa victoire pour regarder le nouveau venu.

- Putin, tu as senti ce tremblement de terre? Sam?

- J'ai réussi, fut tout ce qu'il parvient à dire.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui à fait ça? Demanda un Dean incrédule.

Pour toute réponse le cadet désigna le canapé. Son aîné suivit le mouvement et se figea face à sa découverte.

Oui, il avait réussi.

Ça lui avait bien pris quatre ans de recherches ardus et plusieurs échecs, mais il avait enfin réussi à libérer Adam de la cage. Son jeune frère dormait maintenant sur le canapé de la bibliothèque.

- C'est bien lui Dean, soupira Sam en voyant que l'aîné allait tester leur benjamin. C'est moi qui l'ai remmené. Retourne te coucher, je t'expliquerai tout demain matin.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui.

Dean hésita quelques secondes puis voyant le regard assuré de son cadet il consentit à retourner se coucher.

Une fois le chasseur hors de la pièce, Sam s'approcha d'Adam. D'une couverture il recouvrit le corps nu du plus jeune et il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es en sécurité Adam, murmura-t-il. Tu es à la maison.


End file.
